This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Today's smart phones and other mobile devices, such as tablet devices, have different functionalities with respect of imaging, video recording, image and video processing and viewing. When a video has been recorded with 4K (4 000 pixels) resolution, the video can be viewed without any transformation on a 4K display. When viewing the same 4K video on a device with—for example—VGA (Video Graphics Array) display, the content needs to be resized to fit the display.